Tiga Hari
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: True Route. Andai Aoba tidak langsung 'mengabulkan' permintaan Sei, dan meminta Sei mengabulkan permintaannya terlebih dahulu.


Semacam AU dengan latar True Route. Andai Aoba tidak langsung memenuhi keinginan Sei, dan sebagai gantinya ia juga memiliki keinginan lain yang ia harap bisa Sei kabulkan.

Saya harap banget bisa nulis dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi ah, betapa dudul bahasa Inggris saya T_T

Dan ngomong-ngomong, chapter 1 saya edit supaya lebih enak dibaca dan lebih panjang jadinya. Kalau sudah pernah baca, boleh baca ulang supaya alurnya lebih enak :D

* * *

><p>"Kumohon, Aoba."<p>

_Hancurkan_

_Hancurkan Aku_

Aoba memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ada keengganan yang tampak jelas pada wajahnya dan tak sedikitpun minat ia sembunyikan. Ia tak mau, dan tak ingin, tapi bagaimanapun ini adalah permintaan Sei. Saudara kembarnya. Yang selama ini hidup bagai tidak hidup, dan ketidakberadaan adalah satu-satunya harapan yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah," Sambil membuka mata, akhirnya Aoba menjawab. "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, Sei. Tapi sebelum itu…"

* * *

><p>Berita mengenai runtuhnya Oval Tower secara tiba-tiba tentu saja segera terdengar oleh telinga Tae.<p>

Selama beberapa hari semenjak Aoba pergi ke Oval Tower sendirian, bohong kalau ia tidak merasa cemas. Tae berusaha untuk selalu bersikap seperti nenek tegar yang biasanya, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin dirinya tidak khawatir. Tae sendiri tahu kecemasan macam itu tak ada gunanya, maka selama Aoba pergi sendirian ke Oval Tower, ia hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik di sini sambil menunggu.

Keadaan di Distrik Lama tidak terlalu baik. Insiden cuci otak yang dilakukan oleh Toue pada orang-orang Distrik Lama sejauh ini adalah hal terburuk yang terjadi selama Aoba pergi. Keadaan cukup kacau semenjak itu. Makanya saat pengaruh musik pencuci otak Toue hilang, penghuni Distrik Lama segera mendapatkan info mengenai runtuhnya Oval Tower dari para polisi setempat tidak kurang dari satu jam. Tae tahu, tentu saja ini ada hubungannya dengan cucu semata wayangnya. Ada sedikit rasa lega karena ia merasa seharusnya ini hal yang bagus. Tapi Tae tak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatirannya seraya menanti dan berdoa dalam diam, apa cucunya selamat atau tidak, bisa kembali atau tidak?

Saat sedang menunggu sendirian seperti ini, semua pikiran negatif rasanya menggumpal di dalam kepalanya. Tae berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu sambil memanaskan donat yang dibuatnya pagi ini—ritual yang ia lakukan tiap hari semenjak Aoba pergi. Ini semacam doa kecil baginya, karena Tae merasa dengan begini ia bisa lebih tenang. Setidaknya andai Aoba pulang, ia bisa segera menjejali perutnya yang lapar dengan makanan hangat.

Suara bel pintu yang berbunyi membuatnya terlonjak dan segera menghampiri pintu depan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Tae membuka pintu dengan segera, sebelum kemudian menahan nafas melihat siapa di depan pintu.

Aoba berdiri di sana, dengan beberapa luka memar pada wajah dan jaket biru favoritnya tampak kotor disana-sini. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan lelah. Meskipun begitu, tentu saja Tae lega melihat cucunya pulang, walau fokusnya kemudian segera beralih pada sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Aoba—atau tepatnya, seseorang.

"Aoba, itu…"

Aoba membawa seorang pemuda di punggungnya. Pemuda itu berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam lurus yang tampak halus, jatuh pada bahu Aoba, sementara matanya terpejam erat seolah sedang tertidur. Tapi tidak, pemuda itu tidak tertidur. Sepertinya, bisikan tertahan Tae membuatnya menyadari sesuatu, bola mata di balik kelopaknya bergerak, dan perlahan, perlahan sekali, mata itu membuka. Memperlihatkan iris mata berwarna hitam legam yang menatap tak fokus ke arah Tae.

"Sei, ini nenekku. Dan kurasa, mulai sekarang ia juga akan menjadi nenekmu."

Tae masih tak mengucap apapun, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ah… selamat… siang, Tae-san. Namaku… Sei," pemuda di punggung Aoba mengucap lembut dengan suara yang sangat lirih, nyaris tak terdengar andai saja Tae tak menajamkan telinga untuk mendengarnya. Aoba mengembalikan tatapannya dari pemuda di punggungnya kembali ke arah neneknya. "Nenek, ini… Sei. Nenek tahu soal dia, kan?" Tae merasa ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Untuk beberapa lama, ia akan tinggal di sini… nek, tidak apa, kan?"

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Tae berhasil mengembalikan suaranya, dan berdeham sedikit. "Masuklah." Ucapnya. "Aku sudah membuat banyak donat—kalian pasti lapar dan lelah, kan?"

Aoba nyengir lebar dan mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada pemuda bernama Sei di punggungnya sambil berbisik, "Donat buatan nenekku enak sekali loh, Sei. Kau harus mencobanya!" Ia memasuki pintu rumahnya, dan setelah tiba di teras depan pintu, dengan hati-hati ia berusaha menurunkan pemuda pada gendongannya. "Kau tidak apa? Bisa jalan sendiri, Sei?"

Sambil berusaha berdiri, Sei tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk pelan, "Um," responnya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Aoba."

* * *

><p>Tiga hari, begitu kesepakatannya.<p>

Tae hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Aoba sambil mengangguk dan pada sosok berambut hitam yang duduk di depannya. Pemuda itu, tangannya yang kurus memegang sepotong donat hangat buatan Tae dan ia makan dengan sangat, sangat perlahan. Lucu melihat bagaimana Sei—pemuda itu dan Aoba bersanding. Mereka memiliki wajah yang mirip, tapi penampakan mereka sangat kontras. Segala yang Sei lakukan terasa bagaikan adegan slow motion dalam film—begitu perlahan, hati-hati, tak banyak gerakan yang diciptakan sementara tatapan matanya jarang fokus ke objek di depannya . Sementara Aoba tampak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Oval Tower dengan semangat, sesekali ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk menambah detil tertentu ("—Robotnya seram sekali, nek! Dia bisa menembakkan laser!").

Tae meneguk isi gelasnya sambil kembali melirik pada Sei. Bagai boneka, pikirnya. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang mengendap. Tae sadar kalau pemuda ini, Sei, pasti sudah banyak mengalami hal-hal yang tak menyenangkan selama berada di bawah naungan Toue, dan itu semua tak lebih dari akibat penelitian yang dulu ia lakukan. Tapi itu sudah berlalu, ucap Tae dalam hati seraya berusaha mengurangi perasaan bersalah dan kembali mendengarkan cerita Aoba di depannya.

Menurut cerita Aoba, pemuda berambut hitam itu akan tinggal di sini sebagai saudaranya selama tiga hari. Mereka tidak mengatakan kenapa tiga hari, dan apa yang akan Sei lakukan setelah itu, tapi Tae tak bertanya lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Bila mereka tidak bercerita, maka artinya mereka memang tak ingin cerita. Lain kali mungkin, pikirnya.

Setelah akhirnya Aoba selesai bercerita dan tampak puas mengisi perutnya, Tae beranjak dari meja makan dan melemparkan sehelai handuk pada cucunya, "Kau kotor dan bau," Ucapnya. "Setelah makan, mandi sana!"

Aoba mengangguk dan menoleh pada Sei, "Sei, kamu mau mandi duluan atau belakangan?"

"Ah…"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak lantas menjawab, wajahnya tampak sedikit bingung, seolah ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna arti pertanyaan itu.

"Hmm, tapi tubuhmu masih lemah kan, Sei? Mau mandi bareng?" Ada sedikit keraguan saat Aoba mengucapkan itu. "Maksudku—sepertinya kau masih lelah sekali setelah meruntuhkan Oval Tower tadi, jadi mungkin aku bisa membantumu membersihkan tubuh."

Sei tersenyum lembut.

"Um. Mohon bantuannya, Aoba."

* * *

><p>Aoba tak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan tubuh saudara kembarnya saat ia menanggalkan pakaiannya satu demi satu. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk memperhatikan dengan diam-diam, karena Sei sendiri tidak tampak keberatan dengan itu.<p>

Tubuh itu kurus, kurus sekali, dengan tulang-tulang yang menonjol jelas pada bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu. Kulitnya sangat putih, kalau tidak bisa dibilang pucat. Tidak seputih sosok asli mereka yang tak memiliki warna, memang, tapi berbeda dengan dirinya yang memiliki kulit sedikit kecokelatan akibat berlarian kesana-kemari di bawah sinar matahari, kulit Sei jelas memiliki warna yang lebih samar. Bukan fakta yang mengherankan karena Aoba tahu, Sei nyaris tak pernah keluar ruangan, sibuk menjadi objek penelitian Toue tanpa pernah mampu mengecap pola hidup yang normal. Kehidupan normal Aoba macam belanja, berkumpul bersama Koujaku dan Mizuki, atau bekerja di Heibon adalah hal-hal yang tak pernah dialami oleh Sei. Membayangkan itu membuat alis Aoba secara refleks mengerut, agak kesal. Kesal karena ia ingin Sei juga bisa merasakannya, dan kesal karena selama Aoba menjalani hidupnya yang nyaman, di saat yang sama, Sei sedang berada bersama Toue, dan bahkan Aoba tidak mengetahui mengenai keberadaan Sei.

Apa yang ia pikirkan selama itu? Apakah Sei pernah mengutuk dirinya, mengutuk Toue dan orang-orang di sekitarnya? Sei sendiri mengatakan ia tidak membenci Toue, apa benar demikian? Memang tak ada kebencian sedikitpun pada wajah Sei saat mengucapkan itu, tapi, mungkinkah?

Saat menyadari kalau ia terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Aoba buru-buru melanjutkan melepas pakaiannya. Ia melirik pada Sei, yang sepertinya telah selesai menanggalkan pakaiannya. Sei hanya berdiri, tampak linglung, dan menoleh ke arah Aoba. Seolah menanti intruksi selanjutnya mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan. "Ehhh, duduk di sana saja, Sei," Ucapnya segera sambil menunjuk kursi kecil di lantai kamar mandi. Sei menurut, duduk sambil merapatkan kedua kakinya sementara rambutnya yang hitam dibiarkan tergerai pada bahu. Aoba menelan ludah.

"Um, Sei, aku siram badanmu, ya...?"

Sei mengangguk. Aoba menciduk air dengan wadah kayu di sisi kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuh saudara kembarnya dengan perlahan. Sei itu tidak banyak bereaksi, tapi samar, Aoba bisa mendengarnya berbisik, "Hangat…" dan itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ia melanjutkan dengan menyiram kepala Sei beberapa kali dan kembali bertanya seraya meminta persetujuan, "Kukeramasi, ya?"

Lagi, jawaban Sei hanyalah anggukan. Aoba menuangkan shampoo pada telapak tangannya, menggosoknya hingga berbusa dan mulai memijit kepala Sei dengan hati-hati hingga busa yang ada makin lama makin tebal. Selama itu, Sei tidak banyak menunjukkan reaksi. Ia diam, duduk tanpa banyak bergerak. Aoba tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena Sei membelakanginya, tapi ia tahu, saat ini, Sei pasti berwajah sama seperti sebelumnya. Yang menatap tanpa fokus dalam diam. Tak ada ekspresi dan perubahan, terus seperti itu.

"Sei, sakit tidak?"

Sei menggeleng.

"Hee. Rambutmu tidak sakit saat disentuh? Rambutku ini, rasanya aneh sekali kalau disentuh, seperti anggota tubuhku yang lain, rasanya. Kupikir karena kita kembar, kau juga sama, ternyata tidak juga, ya." Masih sibuk mengusapkan shampoo pada kepala kembarannya, Aoba berusaha untuk terus berbicara. Ia tidak banyak mengharapkan respon dari Sei, tapi kali ini Sei membuka mulut.

"Bukan begitu," ucapnya halus. "Rambutku juga… bisa merasakan sentuhan. Seperti kulit, atau organ tubuh lain, tapi…,"

Aoba menanti. Tapi Sei tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. "Tapi?"

Sei menoleh, tersenyum lembut, tapi tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian Aoba mengerti maksudnya. Sei tak banyak menunjukkan reaksi berarti tiap kali ia mendapat sentuhan. Bahkan saat Aoba menggosok punggungnya dengan keras sekalipun, ia tetap bergeming, tak bergerak, seolah yang sedang ia mandikan ini adalah benda mati. Aoba sekarang paham maksud Sei apa. Sama sepertinya, Sei juga memiliki syaraf pada rambut yang membuatnya bisa merasakan sentuhan di sana, tapi, sebagaimana anggota tubuhnya yang lain, responnya pada sentuhan sangat… minim. Seolah ia tak merasakan sakit, seolah semua sentuhan itu tak ada artinya. Hidup Sei selama dua puluh tiga tahun ini tak lebih dari objek percobaan. Mungkin, mungkin saja, indera perasanya sudah nyaris mati.

Tidak mati sepenuhnya, tapi ia tampak tak peduli lagi pada apapun yang orang lain lakukan dengan tubuhnya. Pikiran itu sangat mengganggu Aoba, dan dalam diam, ia mengguyur kembali tubuh si saudara kembar hingga bersih dari busa. "Sudah," Ucapnya. "Kau keluar duluan saja, Sei. Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku akan menyusulmu." Aoba mengambil handuk yang tersampir pada gantungan kamar mandi dan menyerahkannya pada Sei sambil menangkupkannya ke kepala si rambut hitam.

Sei berdiri, dan masih tersenyum lemah, ia mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Sepertinya nenek menyuruh Sei untuk naik ke kamar Aoba terlebih dahulu karena saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Aoba tak menemukannya di lantai bawah. Sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan hati-hati, Aoba naik ke atas dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Samar, dari dalam kamar ia bisa mendengar suara orang berbincang-bincang. Tepatnya, ia bisa mendengar suara Ren sedang berbicara. Mungkin dengan Sei. Suara Sei yang pelan tak akan terdengar dari luar ruangan, Aoba tahu itu.<p>

Makanya lalu ia masuk ke kamarnya, dan benar saja. Sei sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur, Ren tampak duduk di lututnya. Aoba tersenyum, duduk di sebelah saudara kembarnya. "Sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Aoba. Kau sudah selesai mandi." Dengan suara beratnya yang biasa, Ren menyahut. "Hanya obrolan kecil. Sei mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyangka bisa bicara denganku seperti ini di sini."

Benar juga, Sei bahkan lebih tahu soal identitas asli Ren—Restrain jauh sebelum Aoba menyadarinya. Aoba tidak bertanya lebih jauh dari mana ia tahu semua itu, maka hanya anggukan menjadi responnya. Kemudian ia menguap, lebar sekali.

"Hoaahm… aku… ngantuk." Wajar, ini menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi mereka. Semua kejadian hari ini rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi saja. "Kau juga tidurlah, Sei. Pakai saja ranjangnya. Aku akan gelar kasur tambahan di bawah," ucapnya sambil beranjak dan bersiap mengambil tempat tidur tambahan. Tapi tanpa ia duga, tangan Sei terulur, menahan Aoba dengan menarik pakaiannya.

"Kita tidur bersama saja, Aoba." Ucapnya. "Tidak mau?"

Aoba tertegun, dan tanpa sadar wajahnya sedikit bersemu. Tentu saja Aoba tidak keberatan, walau pikiran bahwa dua orang pemuda dewasa tidur bersama-sama itu rasanya… membuatnya agak canggung. Tapi mereka saudara, pikirnya, dan mereka hanya punya waktu tiga hari, maka seharusnya tak apa. Aoba mengangguk, tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja tidak apa! Tapi hati-hati saja kalau aku menendang saat tidur, ya."

Di luar dugaan, tawa lirih tanpa tenaga yang dikeluarkan oleh Sei membuat Aoba merasa senang.

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu gelap. Aoba sudah mematikan lampu, dan ia merasa canggung merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah saudara kembarnya, saling berhadapan. Ren tidur di bawah kaki Aoba, melingkar seperti boneka, sementara ia makin salah tingkah saat Sei menatap kosong ke arahnya tanpa berminat untuk memindahkan perhatiannya pada objek lainnya.<p>

"S-Sei," akhirnya Aoba membuka mulut, "Kita tidur, ya? Kau pasti lelah sekali."

"Un," Sei tersenyum sambil menjawab. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Aoba bingung apa yang mau ia lakukan. Seperti biasa, gerakan tubuh Sei sangat halus dan lambat, dan secara tidak langsung itu membuatnya berdebar sambil menanti apa yang selanjutkan akan dilakukan oleh Sei. Di luar dugaan, tanpa ragu Sei memeluk tubuh Aoba. Aoba tidak siap, karena itu bola matanya membulat, terkejut, tapi ia tak mengangkat wajahnya dan membiarkan kepalanya berisirahat di dada saudara kembarnya.

"Selama ini, aku… selalu, selalu merindukan Aoba." Bisik Sei. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku… bisa memeluk Aoba seperti ini. Kupikir… semua ini… hanya bisa kualami dalam… mimpi."

Aoba tidak menjawab, membiarkan Sei melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku… satu-satunya harapanku selama ini adalah… untuk menjemput… kehancuran. Itu satu-satunya… harapanku, selama ini. Tapi… bisa bersama… dengan Aoba seperti ini… walau hanya, sekejap. Sangat… menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Aoba."

Aoba menelan ludah. Sei tidak mengucap apapun lagi, dan dalam suasana ruangan yang begitu sunyi, ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Sei di dekat telinganya. Suara itu ada, tapi lemah sekali. Nyaris tak terdengar andai saja suara lain tidak hilang dari fokusnya. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara sayup-sayup kendaraan di luar sana.

"Sei."

Akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Tinggal di sini selamanya saja," Bisiknya. "Kita jadi saudara biasa. Kita bisa tidur setiap malam seperti ini. Mandi bersama, makan donat bersama… Nenek juga pasti akan senang kalau penghuni rumah ini bertambah seorang lagi."

Sei tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menepuk lembut kepala Aoba dan mengusapnya perlahan—aneh sekali, karena biasanya Aoba tidak suka sentuhan pada rambutnya. Tapi sentuhan ini, sentuhan Sei pada rambutnya menbuatnya merasa nyaman. Membuat kantuk yang sudah ia rasakan kembali menguasai, dan perlahan, perlahan, matanya terasa kian berat dan terpejam.

"Maaf, Aoba."

Dalam kesadaran yang kian samar, Aoba bisa mendengar suara Sei berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku su d a h—"

Ia tak bisa mendengar lagi. Kantuk yang sudah menguasai segera menyerang hebat, dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga suara nafas naik-turunnya saat tidur terdengar lirih. Sei tersenyum, mengendurkan pelukannya sejenak pada tubuh saudara kembarnya dan mengecup perlahan dahi Aoba, "Selamat tidur," bisiknya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>181114, Yuyukangkang.<p> 


End file.
